parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Princess and the Frog part 1
once upon a time in new orleans two young girls Tiana and Naveen are listening to a story of how a princess kissed a frog Tianas mom narrating evening star is shining bright so make a wish and hold on tight theres magic in there air tonight and anything can happen just in that moment the ugly little frog looked up with his sad round eyes and pleaded oh please dear princess only a kiss can break this terrible spell that was inflicted on me by the evil witch Charlotte there comes my favorite part Tianas mom and the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plea that she stooped down and picked up the slippery creature leaned foward raised him to her lips and kissed that little frog than the frog was transformed into a handsome prince they lived happily ever after the end Charlotte yay read it again read it again Charlottes mom sorry Charlotte its time for us to be headin home Tianas mom say goodnight Tiana Tiana there is no way in this whole wide world would i ever i mean never kiss a frog yuck Charlotte is that so here comes your prince charming tiana come on kiss Tiana no yes yes stop it i wont i wont do it Charlotte i would kiss a frog i would kiss a hundred frogs if i could marry a prince and be a princess Big Daddy Lebouf you girls stop tormenting that poor little kitty poor little thing poor little thing evenin eudora Charlotte daddy daddy look at my new dress isnt it pretty Big Daddy Lebouf hah hah look at you why i d expect nothing less from the finest seamstress in new orleans Charlotte i want that one Big Daddy Lebouf oh no sugar come on Charlotte i want that one please please please Eudora Big Daddy Lebouf i suppise you can where something like that Charlotte yay anything for my best customer Tianas mom come along Tiana your dad should be home from work by now Big Daddy Lebouf ahh now princess youre getting that drift but thats it nomore mr pushover now who wants a puppy Charlotte i do i do hes so cute mm gumbo smells good Tiana i think its done daddy Tiana yeah are you sure Big Daddy Lebouf yes positive Tiana okay im about to put a spoon full in my mouth wait done Big Daddy Lebouf what well sweetheart Charlotte this is the best gumbo i have ever tasted Tianas mom come her Eudora our little girls got a gift i could have told you that a gift this special just gotta be shared hey everybody i made gumbo Big Daddy Lebouf you know a thing about good food it brings folks together from all walks of life it warms them right up and puts smiles on their faces Tiana and when i open my restraunt i tell you people are gonna line up for miles around just to get a taste of my food Charlotte our food Big Daddy Lebouf thats right baby our food Charlotte daddy look where are you going and they leave Tianas Mom Charlottes fairy tale book said if you make a wish on an evening star it should come true hmm wont you wish on that star sweetheart yes you wish and you dream with all your little heart but remember dear anawet that old star can take you part of a way you got to help him with your hardwork and with your own Tiana yeah and you can do anything you set your mind to Tianas mom just promise your daddy one thing that you ll never lose sign of what is really important Tiana okay Tianas Dad see you in the morning baby cakes get some sleep please please and they turn the lights out suddenly Tiana spots a frog on her window croacking Tiana ahh ahh ahh Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoofs